gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai
Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai (Traditional Chinese: 強烈熱帶風暴雅婿) was the first tropical cyclone that had formed as part of the 2015 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season. Meteorological History fell during the storm.]] At 0300 UTC, 10 June 2015, the NMBILN noticed a cluster of thunderstorm cells quickly developing and intensifying into a tropical wave. The cluster was given a 40% (MEDIUM) chance of developing into a tropical cyclone. The chance was elevated to 80% at 0730. At 1130 UTC, the NMBILN has issued a bulletin, naming the cluster Tropical Depression One (TD1). The bulletin also mention a potential threat to Nicholas City's weather over the weekend. The system has intensified throughout the night on 11 June 2015, reaching tropical storm threshold by around noon on 12 June 2015. The NMBILN has promoted it to such status and named it "Nga Sai" (雅婿). The NMBILN subsequently issued Signal No. 1 Standby for Nicholas City at 1700 UTC, as it had entered its 800 km radius at around 1430 UTC. Forecast models have projected Nga Sai to intensify rapidly throughout the night due to favourable atmospheric conditions, and making landfall Saturday (13 June) afternoon at 250 km away from Nicholas City. NMBILN has stated that this may pose "significant threat" to the capital area. Nga Sai went under a rapid intensification Friday evening. It was promoted to a severe tropical storm at 2130 UTC, as its maximum sustained winds speed continues to rise over 88 km/h. The outer circulatory flow has reached Nicholas City that evening, with the squally shower bands moving into the city late evening. Winds have intensified throughout the night. Strong winds (> 41 km/h) have been observed around 2330 UTC, prompting the NMBILN to issue the Amber Rainstorm Warning at 2100 UTC (cancelled at 0030 UTC), and Signal No. 3 Strong Winds at 0020 UTC. Nga Sai has begun to move at a fast pace after sunset, combined with its rapid deepening prompted the NMBILN to change to Signal No. 3 Strong Winds within a short period of time. NMBILN calls this move and intensification "unexpected" and may have a more extensive impact than previous forecasted. Nga Sai weakened into a tropical storm that evening, and the NMBILN dropped all tropical cyclone warnings at 2130 UTC that evening. Nga Sai quickly dissipated inland on 15 June 2015's afternoon. The NMBILN issued its last bulletin for Nga Sai at 1315 UTC. Impacts Nicholas City :Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal: At 1120 UTC, the NMBILN issued Signal No. 8 Gale or Storm (Southeast) for Nicholas City. Nga Sai passed by the capital area within 250-km radius, and much of the capital experienced strong to gale winds during noon hours. As Nga Sai made landfall at around 1410 UTC, at 210 km east of the capital, the winds progressively weakened in the capital. The NMBILN has re-issued Signal No. 3 Strong Winds at 1530 UTC. Throughout the noon hours, squally thunderstorms also affected the capital, triggering the Amber and Red Rainstorm Warnings. Local floodings and several fallen trees are reported throughout the capital. Nga Sai's remnants continue to affect the capital city area with sporadic heavy thundershowers. Warning History Below is a list of warnings issued during the duration of the storm affecting Nicholas City, and their respective durations: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai |issuedA = 12 June, 17:00 - 13 June, 00:20 |previous storm = Typhoon Kentley (2014) |next storm = Typhoon Bo Nga }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai |issuedA = 13 June, 00:20 - 11:20 |issuedB = 13 June, 15:30 - 21:30 |previous storm = Typhoon Kentley (2014) |next storm = Typhoon Bo Nga }} |signal = 8SE |current storm name = Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai |issuedA = 13 June, 11:20 - 15:30 |previous storm = Severe Typhoon Javid (2014) |next storm = Severe Typhoon Moss }} Nga Sai